Crippling Complications
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: After Jeff’s failed Swanton and the loss to the Dudley’s, Matt is angry. He and Jeff have a fight which leads to a match at vengeance; leading to crippling complications and a loss that cannot be replaced.
1. A Team Divided

Crippling Complications.

After Jeff's failed Swanton and the loss to the Dudley's, Matt is angry. He and Jeff have a fight which leads to a match at vengeance, which leads to crippling complications and a loss that cannot be replaced.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, Vince Mc Mahon does.

Chapter 1: A Team Divided.

Steel Cage Match. Hardy Boyz VS The Dudley's. Unification of the WWE and NWA Tag Team Championships.

Jeff is currently at the top of the cage he looks to the bottom where Matt is yelling for him to come down.

"Matt is encouraging his brother to come on down". JR says.

Jeff then looks down at D-Von Dudley who is precariously lying on a wooden table. Jeff looks back at Matt and then at D-Von. He stands upright and flashes the Hardy's guns.

"What the hell! Jeff, don't do this! No!" JR yells.

Jeff jumps and flies through the air in a Swanton Bomb. D-Von moves out of the way just in time and Jeff's back meets the wooden table and hard canvas. Jeff doesn't move and both pieces of the table fall on top of him.

"Damn him! Oh my god!" JR yells.

Matt climbs back into the cage and rushes to his brother's side. Two referee's open the cage door. One of them and Lita go into the cage to Jeff's side. The other referee signals to the entrance area for paramedics. Three paramedics immediately rush down, two of them with a stretcher and one with a medical kit. They also enter the cage and the cage starts to be moved. The paramedics load Jeff onto the stretcher and wheel him up the ramp with Matt and Lita following behind. The crowd shows its support for the youngest Hardy by screaming their lungs out in appreciation as he is wheeled past.

…………

The Team Xtreme locker room. 5 hours after the match.

"All you had to do, Jeff, was climb down the cage and we would have won the match. It was a no brainer". Matt explains.

"I said I'm sorry over and over again. I made a mistake". Jeff replies.

"No you didn't make a mistake, Jeff. What you made was a choice". Matt tells Jeff, angrily. "You made a selfish choice. I did what was right for the Hardy Boyz. I did what was right for the team. You weren't thinking about the team".

"I was trying to…" Jeff starts to say but is cut off by Matt.

"You were thinking about you", Matt says.

…………

After Jeff's match with Christian.

"I told you. Don't take any unnecessary risks. I told you. Do the twist of fate. Beat him on the mat". Matt says angrily.

"Who asked you to get involved in the match anyway huh?" Jeff asks.

"Nobody asked me to get involved. I got involved because I care about you. I got involved because I care about this team. Do you care about the team Jeff? You know what. Ever since we were kids I always had to keep you on the..." Matt explains and is cut off by Jeff.

"Ever since we were kids, matt, you've been trying to run my life. You've been trying to control me. You've always thought you were smarter. You always thought you were better". Jeff yells angrily and a tear falls down his cheek.

"I don't think it's a question that I'm smarter than you Jeff. I think that's obvious". Matt replies cockily.

"Can somebody..." Lita says trying to break up the argument but is interrupted by matt turning to her angrily.

"Look shut up. Please, you're not in this". Matt says angrily at first and then slightly calmer..

…………

"You want a match to prove yourself. You got one". Matt says making Jeff turn around.

"You always pushed me, one way or the. Other!" Jeff yells pushing Matt.

"Look. Look... Stop…stop". Lita yells.

Matt and Jeff push lita. She falls to the floor and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Look, Jeff, you see what you did".

Matt and Jeff start yelling at each other.

"Stop…stop…stop". Lita yells getting up and pushing matt away.

"Stop it matt. Just stop it". She screams.

"Why are you taking his side?" matt asks angrily.

"I'm not taking anyone's side" Lita replies.

"If you loved me. You would take my side regardless". Matt tells her

"Stop that. That's not fair matt. I'm not taking anyone's side". Lita says, upset.

………….

"How about you are the referee at the match at vengeance and then we'll see whose side you're on". Matt says as he walks off.

"Fine!" Lita yells.


	2. Vengance

Crippling Complications.

After Jeff's failed Swanton and the loss to the Dudley's, Matt is angry. He and Jeff have a fight which leads to a match at vengeance, which leads to crippling complications and a loss that cannot be replaced.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, Vince Mc Mahon does.

Chapter 2: Vengance.

Vengeance. Sunday, 9th December, 2001.

"One more". Matt says

"One more". King repeats as Matt twists Jeff's ankle and drops down on it.

A loud crack is heard and Jeff screams in pain

"There is no grey area in what Matt is intending to do and that's cripple his brother here, in this match". JR says.

"Did you hear that crack?" King asks.

"I think that was Jeff's ankle". JR Replies.

"I hope it wasn't". King says.

Matt covers Jeff. Lita falls to the floor and counts. "One…two…three".

The bell rings and Lita holds up Matt's hand.

"Here is your winner. Matt Hardy!" Lillian announces.

Lita let's go of Matt's hand and matt grabs Lita's arm in order to take her up the ramp with him, but Lita notices Jeff who is writhing in pain, clutching his ankle. She shakes matt's arm of and goes to Jeff. Matt looks at her angrily and walks up the ramp just as Lita signals for paramedics. Three paramedics rush down to Jeff's side to look at his ankle.

"Ok". One of them says to Jeff. "Where does it hurt?"

"All over". Jeff manages to say as he yelps in pain when one of the paramedics touches his ankle.

"Ok. I think it's safe to say that the ankle is broken. But we don't know what the extent of the damage is, so were gonna have to take you to hospital". One of the paramedics tells Jeff. Jeff nods.

The paramedics help him into a wheelchair and up the ramp. Lita follows.

Once backstage, one of the paramedics gets the ambulance ready while the others tend to temporarily strapping up Jeff's ankle. Seeing that her friend is in pain, lita holds Jeff's hand. Jeff screams in pain as his ankle is strapped up.

One of the paramedics then pushes Jeff's wheelchair outside and gets it into the ambulance. Lita hops in and sits by Jeff, once again holding his hand.

"Are you ok". Lita says to Jeff.

"My ankle hurts like hell. But yeah. I'm ok". Jeff says sarcastically.

"At least you haven't damaged your sense of humour". Lita laughs.

"Not at all". Jeff replies.

10 minutes later, they arrive at the hospital and take Jeff into X-Ray. Lita is waiting in the waiting room for 20 minutes when Jeff is wheeled back in with a cast around his ankle. A doctor walks up to Lita.

"Unfortunately the ankle has been shattered". She says making Lita gasp slightly. "We've put a cast around it, so that it will heal, but it will take three months and he can't wrestle for 2 months after that to make sure that it can support his weight or else he will be bound to a wheelchair if it can't". The doctor then walks away.

Lita walks to Jeff. "Are you ok?"

"Well I'm a bit miffed about missing 5 months but if I don't have to go through that pain again, I'll be ok". Jeff replies tiredly.

"Come on". Lita says. "Let's get you to the hotel. You look awfully tired".

"Yeah". Jeff replies. "But I've still got to go in next week to tell Vince".

"I'll do it". Lita tells him.

"No. I want to do it myself. But thanks". Jeff replies.

Lita then took Jeff to the hotel.

The next week, Jeff was at the Smackdown venue in New Hampshire. He was helping himself along the corridor with his crutches to Vince Mc Mahon's office when Matt approached him.

"What's up Jeff?" He said.

"What's up?" Jeff said, his anger rising. "What's up?! What's up is that you shattered my ankle and now I have to tell Vince that I have to miss 5 months of work!"

"What are you talking about Jeff? I never shattered your ankle". Matt said confused.

"Yes. Yes you did. Last Sunday at Vengeance". Jeff stated matter of factly.

"Look Jeff! I know that you are angry that you have to miss 5 months! Ok! But you cannot! I repeat, cannot! Blame this on me!" Matt yells.

"Matt, **I am not** blaming this on you, ok, because **it is** your fault!" Jeff yelled his anger boiling.

Matt steamed and was about to say something when Jeff waved his hand at him. "Whatever Matt". He said and hobbled down the hallway a tear silently rolling down his face.

Lita who had seen everything walked up to Matt.

"What the hell was that!" she yelled, she herself was steaming. "You shatter his ankle and don't even have the guts to apologise!"

"What? I didn't..." Matt stuttered.

Lita sighs and walks off.

"What?" matt says extremely confused.

1 hour later.

Jeff knocks on Lita and Matt's dressing room. Lita opens the door.

"Jeff…what?" she says confused.

"Li…Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah…sure Jeff". Lita replies stepping out of the dressing room and closing the door.

"Jeff what is it?" lita asks.

"Li… I'm leaving the WWE". Jeff says almost hesitantly.

"Yeah I know…Jeff. Wait…you don't mean because of your ankle…do you?" Lita asks.

Jeff pauses briefly.

"…no". Jeff replies.

Lita sighs. "Why Jeff?"

"I just…I still want to wrestle, when my ankle is better. But with matt being all. You know..." Jeff trailed off.

"But you don't have to leave". Lita replied, begging him to stay.

"I'm sorry Li…" Jeff once again trailed off as he hobbled down the hall and out of the arena.

Tears poured down Lita's face as she watched her best friend leave knowing that she may never see him again.

Hearing his girlfriend crying, matt came out of the dressing room.

"What's up sweetie?" He said, confused.

"Shut up, Matt! Just shut up! This is entirely your fault!" Lita screamed and stormed down the hallway, more tears pouring down her face.

"What?" Matt said even more confused.


	3. An Enigma Is Born

Thanks to everyone who read the story and thank you to 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' for your review. I don't know either. It just seems to make a good story. But again, glad it didn't happen.

Chapter 3: An Enigma Is Born.

6 months later, Jeff's ankle had healed and he was getting ready for the first day of his new job at TNA. He hadn't spoken to his brother in 6 months and he didn't want to. He hadn't kept in touch with Lita either, but he didn't expect that she wanted to talk with him after he left. Pulling on his Timberland boots, he headed out the door, rucksack in hand and got in his car heading to the TNA Impact arena.

Jeff entered the TNA Impact arena and brothe in deeply. It was good to be back wrestling. He headed to Vince Russo's office.

"Jeff". Vince says. "Good to see you got here safely".

"It's good to be here. And thanks again for offering me this job". Jeff replies.

"It's no problem at all Jeff". Vince says smiling. "Now for your match tonight, you will be facing AJ Styles for the TNA X Division championship. You best find AJ and sort out your game plan"

"Will do sir". Jeff replied leaving the office.

Jeff headed to the arena where AJ was supposedly practicing and surely enough he was. He spotted Jeff out of the corner of his eye and stopped.

"Hey" he said "you must be Jeff".

"Yeah. And you must be AJ". Jeff replied. "Vince sent me down here to talk about our game plan for tonight".

"Yeah sure". AJ replied.

AJ and Jeff practiced for about an hour and then decided to have some lunch.

"So what brought you to TNA?" AJ asked.

"Well me and my brother got into started to have some sibling rivalry, leading to a match at PPV. He started to change and I had to leave. I still wanted to wrestle but I just couldn't be with him. Ya know?" Jeff said.

"Yeah I get ya". AJ replied. "Well. I gotta head off but I'll see you later dude. K".

"Sure". Replied Jeff as AJ stood up and left.

Later on that night, Jeff was waiting outside gorilla nervous as hell.

His music came on and he headed down the ramp in his usual style and smiled when he heard all the people screaming for him and saw that they truly missed him.

He got in the ring with AJ and they locked up.

He pushed himself away from AJ and did an arm drag and a hip lock takeover.

He got up and did a back drop, but AJ countered and hit him with a suplex. AJ then went to give him a clothesline but Jeff ducked and hit AJ with a wrap around clothesline on the rebound.

It was back and forth for a while, until Jeff was able to give AJ, whisper of the wind, and set him up for the Swanton.

Jeff was just about to climb the turnbuckle, when Kid Kash and Dallas interfered causing a DQ. They ran past Jeff and went straight to AJ. Knowing that this was not in the script, Jeff got out of the ring to grab a steel chair. He ran back into the ring and hit them with it. Once Kid Kash and Dallas were away, Jeff thought he best make it look like it was supposed to happen, so he taunted AJ who in turn taunted him back. But inside they were laughing.

He got out of the ring and headed up the ramp coming into gorilla with a smile on his face. Sure he hadn't won the championship. But he had made a new friend and was back wrestling with all his fans cheering for him.

I know the moves in the match were probably wrong, but I couldn't find the video on Youtube.

Please review 

HardyGirl2K8


	4. Talent Exchange

Posted today specially for 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram'. Hope you like it. I'm now working on chapter 5 and hopefully I'll have it up by tonight or tomorrow morning.

Chapter 4: Talent Exchange.

Matt Hardy and his fiancé Lita entered the TNA Impact arena in LA. Thanks to the talent exchange by the WWE and TNA, Matt was facing the TNA tag champions who he had no idea who they were, and Lita was facing someone called Gail Kim.

Matt and Lita headed to the locker room marked WWE, to get ready for their match.

Meanwhile, in the other half of TNA's building, Jeff Hardy looked at the match card and gasped. 'Matt is here' Jeff thought 'and I'm facing him'. He couldn't believe it. Then again, there was nothing he could do about it and maybe now was the time to show matt that he was the better brother, so he started to get ready. Jeff put on his black and white wrestling boots, his charismatic enigma t-shirt, charismatic enigma necklace, black khakis, black and white arm stockings and purple arm and face paint. He grabbed his world tag team belt and then headed to gorilla.

When he had arrived at gorilla, he found that MVP and Matt had already gone out and now it was AJ's turn. AJ smiled and gave him the thumbs up as his music came on and he went out. Then Jeff's music came on and he too went out.

Meanwhile in the arena, Matt stood with his partner MVP as one of his opponents came out. He then waited for the other. 'Modest' played and Matt watched the TNAtron and gasped when he saw the words 'see you in the future. Jeff Hardy' on the screen. He watched as smoke poured from the doors and he saw a figure at the top of the ramp with their arms out. Once the smoke disappeared, Matt saw that it was Jeff. Jeff made his way down the ramp while slapping a few of the fans hands. He got into the ring and onto the turnbuckle posing while giving the crowd the gunz. He jumped down and got out of the ring, allowing AJ to start. MVP also started.

AJ and MVP locked up and AJ front flipped knocking MVP to the floor and AJ delivered an elbow.

AJ climbed to the second rope and preformed a leg drop onto MVP.

AJ tagged Jeff in.

MVP got up and launched Jeff into the turnbuckle and Jeff went for the whisper of the wind but MVP moved and he slammed hard into the canvas. Matt gasped as Jeff lay there.

"Whisper of the wind is denied". Don said.

"Wow. Jeff must be pretty hurt". Mike replied.

Jeff was picked up by MVP and got smashed into the turnbuckle while he was clutching his ribs.

"Oh. MVP's playing dirty". Mike said.

Jeff fell out of the ring and MVP followed him. He attempted to smash Jeff's head into the steel steps, but Jeff countered and MVP's head hit the steps instead.

"Great counter by the charismatic enigma". Mike said.

"That's why we love him. He's great". Don replied.

Jeff chucked him back into the ring and covered him. "One...two..." the ref counted but MVP kicked out.

"Two count". Mike said.

MVP got up and gave Jeff a low blow. He then tagged in Matt.

Matt got into the ring and stood there shocked. Could he really face Jeff?

Too late, Jeff picked Matt up and delivered a spine buster. Jeff then climbed to the top turnbuckle and did a Swanton bomb on to Matt and got the three counts. 'Modest' played and AJ high fived Jeff.

"Swanton bomb for the three count!" Don yelled.

The bell rang and the ref raised AJ and Jeff's hand.

"And here are your winners AJ Styles and Jeff Hardy!" John yelled.

AJ and Jeff made their way to gorilla. Matt and MVP also made their way to gorilla.

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	5. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Vince McMahon does. I also don't own TNA, it is owned by the Jarrett family.

Thank you to 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' for their review. You are awesome!

Chapter 5: Anger

MVP told Matt that he was going back to the hotel, as did AJ to Jeff. Both their partners said that they would meet them there.

Jeff went to head to his locker room when Matt approached him.

"What the hell was that?" Matt yelled.

"What was what?" Jeff replied innocently.

"You know what i mean". Matt yelled.

"We were wrestling matt, what was I supposed to do. Besides, you didn't seem too bothered about us wrestling against each other at vengeance!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff. We had a fight. Alright. We were angry". Matt yelled.

"Oh right. So we were angry then. But what about now! I'm angry now matt!"

Jeff was so angry that he walked off.

Matt decided that he needed to talk to his brother, so he followed Jeff to his locker room.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled. "Jeff. Please. Can we just talk?"

Jeff turned around and nodded. "Alright".

They went into Jeff's dressing room.

"Jeff... i wanna say I'm sorry. For what i did. Li made me realise that what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have let one match get in the way of our friendship". Matt said.

Jeff nodded. "I forgive you for what you did, man. Guess you're just a stupid crazy ass like me. But...I'm not coming back. I got a great career here and I can't leave it, besides everyone here is glad I'm back". Jeff explained.

Matt replied. "You should come back though. I mean, we could be the Hardy Boyz again".

"I told you Matt. I'm not coming back". Jeff said.

"Come on. It'll give both our careers a boost". Matt said. He desperately wanted his brother back.

Jeff's anger rose. Matt wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Matt". Jeff replied his teeth grinding, trying to hold his anger. "For the third time, I'm not coming back".

Matt stood up. His anger seething. "Why!"

"I told you! I've got a great career here! God! Why does it always have to be about you?" Jeff yelled and was hit in the jaw by Matt's fist.

A loud crack was heard and Jeff fell to the floor in pain.

Matt gaped. He can't believe that he had just hit his brother.

"J...J...Je...Jeff". Matt stuttered.

Jeff stayed on the floor clutching his jaw which was in pain.

Matt went to help Jeff but Jeff flinched away from his touch and walked out of the room.

Matt walked out the room and looking down the corridor, tried to find Jeff, but he couldn't see him.

"Damn!" Matt yelled. He couldn't believe he'd just gotten Jeff to forgive him and then he went and lost him again.

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	6. Broken Jaw and a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE. Not me.

Thank you to 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' for your review. You rock girl!

AN: Here's the next chapter.

Ch6: Broken Jaw. Broken Heart

The next morning, Jeff woke up and his mind was hazy.

He remembered Matt hitting him, but after that nothing. He looked toward the essence of light coming from the window when he heard a noise. He looked the other way to see his girlfriend, Gail Kim looking at him.

"Hey". She said.

"H..." Jeff started but then groaned in pain.

"Don't talk. Your jaw is broken". She said, kissing his cheek.

Jeff looked around to see that he was in his room.

"Come on". Gail said. "Rest".

Jeff smiled, but shook his head. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. 'Gym'.

Gail shook her head and laughed. "Alright".

Meanwhile, Matt had just woken up and was in the restaurant getting breakfast when Samoa Joe walked up to him. Instead of talking, Joe picked matt up by the collar looked at him angry.

"What the hell!" Matt yelled.

Joe hit him in the face. "That's for Jeff". He growled.

"Jeff...What!" Matt yelled confused.

"His jaw" Joe growled. "You broke it. He can't wrestle for a month. Your gonna pay for it".

Matt gasped. He had broken Jeff's jaw?!

"I...i...i". Matt stuttered. He couldn't get his words straight.

Suddenly, a ruckus was heard from the lobby, a large crowd in it. A crowd of TNA superstars. In the middle of it, the cause of the disturbance. Jeff Hardy.

"I'll deal with you later". Joe growled and walked over to Jeff.

Matt shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast.

Jeff's POV

Hand in hand with Gail, I walk into the lobby. Only to be surrounded by loads of people.

"Look" Gail says quite loudly "He just wants to go to the gym ok. He's been through enough already". The crowd dispersed.

I look over to see Matt in the restaurant. I sigh. It's like he doesn't even care.

My friend Joe comes up to me. "You ok?" He asks.

I nod.

"Little runt" He says. I can tell he's talking about Matt.

"I'll see you later dude" He says.

I nod again and we wave goodbye.

Gail tells me she's meeting some friends and will see me later.

I kiss her and then head to the gym.

Matt's POV

I finish my breakfast and head to my room.

I think about Jeff.

Why did I do what I did?

10 minutes later a knock comes to my door. Lita's there.

"Hey" I say kissing her.

"Hey" She replies.

"Have fun last night" I ask referring to her sleepover at Mickie's.

"Yeah. It was great" She says but notices something "Are you ok"

"Yeah"

"Matt"

"Alright. I went to see Jeff yesterday and i…i…I hit him".

"What! Matt. Why?"

"I don't know. We were talking and he said he wasn't coming back and…" I couldn't finish. I broke down.

"Shh. It's ok" She whispers in my ear.

Jeff's POV

I get to the gym and sit on the bench, work some weights.

I think about Matt. All the pain he has caused me.

Why would he do what he did?

After I forgave him?

Does us being brothers mean so little?

A tear drops down my face as I think of my broken heart.

AN: Awww. Poor Jeffro.

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	7. Broken Trust

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE. Not me.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I love you guys!

Here is the final chapter of 'Crippling Complications'. Lots of Sadness on Jeff and Matt's sides. Hope you like it.

Chapter 7: Broken Trust.

Jeff's POV

I finish my exercises and head back to my room.

I sit on my bed and sigh.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

I touch my jaw and flinch. Matt. I think of him. I think of what he did to me and why.

Does he really hate me that much?

I sigh again. Is it me who makes him act this way?

Have I done something wrong?

I shake my head. I didn't do anything.

I think back to our conversation.

I forgave him one.

Could I do it again?

No.

I put my trust in him once and he broke it.

I gave it him again and he threw it away. Abused it.

It's always been the same.

Ever since we were little, he always thought he was smarter, that he was better.

It's just happening again. That's all.

Story of my life.

My Life. Memories of pain.

Maybe I should start fresh.

I pick up my pad and a pen. I write to Gail.

_Dear Gail._

_Before I say what I am about to say, you need to know._

_I love you. More than life itself._

_But I can't stay._

_Too much has happened._

_I need to get away._

_Maybe I'll come back. I don't know._

_But I do know I love you._

_Tell Vince I'm sorry. I just need time._

_Yours always and forever, Jeff._

I rip it off and write another. This time to Matt.

Matt.

So much has happened. I don't know where to begin.

You've caused me so much pain. I don't know if it will ever fully heal.

I'm leaving. I don't know where to. I just know I'm going.

It's just like when we were little.

You always acted smarter, better. Thought you were just because you were older.

Doesn't work that way.

I forgave you then. I forgave you again.

But I can't do it now.

I placed that trust in your hands.

You broke it one too many times.

It can't heal again.

I hope you learn from your mistakes, Matt.

No one should ever have to feel what I felt.

I'll always love you and you'll always be my brother.

But I can't forgive you again. I won't.

Maybe we'll meet again some day.

But if we do. I hope you've learned from this.

I hope you won't do it again.

Stay safe Matt.

Jeff

I fold the two notes and put them in my pocket. I head to my draws and start to pack.

Once I've finished, I head out the door.

I stop at Gail's room first and slide the note under the door. A tear falls down my cheek. I'll always love you.

Then I head to Matt's room. I slide the note under the door. Goodbye Matt.

I go down to the lobby in the elevator and head to my car. I see some of my co – workers as I walk past. I try not to look at them.

Try not to think about the fact that I'm leaving.

I put my bags into my Corvette. Take one last look and drive away.

I hope you'll all forgive me.

Matt's POV

I head up to my room with Lita. We've just come back from shopping, but as I open the door, I am shocked to find a note from Jeff.

I read it, and my heart breaks in two.

"Jeff" I whisper.

"Matt. What's up" Lita asks me.

"It's from Jeff" I reply.

She gasps. "What does it say?"

A tear rolls down my cheek.

"Goodbye"

The End.

What do you think?

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
